Alors?
by dragonia malefoy
Summary: Une jeune fille de 17ans, ayant finit sa scolarité à Poudlard et vivant avec son ex ennemi de toujours, à quelques problèmes disons "de fille"... Ma premiere vrai Histoire puisque l'autre est une traduc' donc désolé pour le résumé. REVIEWS!


Titre : Alors...?

Disclamer : les perso ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JKR...

Résumé : Une jeune sorcière de 17 ans, ayant finit sa scolarité à Poudlard et vivant avec son ex ennemi de toujours, à quelques problèmes disons "de filles"... Désolé je ne crois pas être bonne

pour les résumé !

C'est pas vrai, aujourd'hui on est bien le 24 janvier non? Alors pourquoi, mais pourquoi elles ne sont pas arrivées? D'accord je pourrais faire des recherches dans les bouquins, sa ne me dérange pas, mais pas pour CE genre de problème, surtout pour moi quoi...

Pff, la grosse galère, d'accord je ne suis pas une jeune fille vierge et effarouché comme pourrait le croire les gens, mais on fait attention quand même aux moment où on LE fait...

Bon OK, j'ai peut-être oublié de temps en temps la pilule, mais LUI ne peut pas avoir oublié ce foutu sort de contraception non? Après tout, je suis une fille de moldu et lui un sang pur !

C'est vrai, il ne peut pas penser à tout, mais cet homme ne voudrait pas avoir un gamin avec moi, Hermione Granger la fille dont le QI est un poil au dessus des autres !

Quoique, avoir un enfant ne me gênerait absolument pas, même si je devais l'élever toute seule et qu'il devait ressembler à un petit con tout blond... En fait, je pense que s'était une erreur de

coucher avec mon colocataire, depuis que nous sommes sorti de Poudlard, nous ne sommes plus vraiment des ennemis, mais plutôt des gens civilisés qui ne se parlent qu'au moment ou c'est vraiment nécessaire. Je ne comprends pas comment la situation a pu dérapé comme ça, s'était il y' a un mois, la veille de Noël, et j'avais un peu bu...

Flash back

-Hey coloc' !

-Qu'est ce qu'il y'a Granger ?

-Hahaha... je crois que j'ai un peu trop buuu...

-Ta vie est tellement nullissime avec ton abruti de rouquin, et petit pote-potter que tu te saoule la tronche la veille de Noël, et tout ça juste pour m'emmerder pas vrai Grangie?

-Maiiis non voyons, je ne te ferais jamais ça mon petit Malfoy... croix d'bois, croix d'fer, si j'mens, j'vais en enfer !

-...hein?

-Dis Malfoy, tu voudrais pas coucher avec moi pour Noël?

-T'es vraiment beurré ma pauvre, tu ne me l'aurais jamais proposé si tu étais sobre... et juste pour que tu te souvienne de cette nuit, je vais accepter, de toute façon j'ai rien d'autre à faire. Soit

c'est toi, soit c'est l'autre bouledogue de Pansy, alors autant joindre le plaisir à l'utile en faisant d'une pierre deux-coup !

Ils le firent donc cette nuit la...

Fin du Flash back

D'ailleurs, c'est sur que je ne l'ai pas oublié cette nuit là, et heureusement parce que si j'avais cru que s'était un mec d'un soir,ça aurait été bien pire !

Bien sur, il a oublié de ce protéger, et moi je me retrouve à me questionner si je suis enceinte de lui, si je n'y suis pas, et si s'était bien le cas, est-ce que je le garde ou est-ce que j'avorte?

Le vrai dilemme !

La jeune femme brune regarda de ces yeux marron la porte, du quelle provenait un bruit de clef. Elle ne bougea cependant pas de sa place confortable sur le fauteuil, où traînait un livre moldu dont le titre était l'accroc du shopping : l'intégrale, de Sophie Kinsella une jeune auteur anglaise très talentueuse, placé sur l'accoudoir et une tasse entre ses mains où figurait le logo des Tokio Hotel, un groupe allemand de rock, et d'où sortait une délicieuse odeur de chocolat chaud. Elle le regarda jeter ses clefs sur le meuble dans l'entrée, enlever sa veste dégoulinante d'eau et l'accrocher sur une patère. En se retournant, il la vit qui le regardait.

-Quoi, j'ai une grosse pustule sur le nez ?

-Hein, heu non, bien sur que non, ça ruinerait ton image de tombeur pas vrai ?

-Mais tu devrais savoir que ce n'est pas qu'une image, avec la nuit de Noël...

Elle rougit fortement, et tourna la tête de façon à ce qu'il ne la vois pas, elle saisit le livre et reprit sa lecture de façon innocente. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache quoique ce soit, ni sur son dilemme,

ni sur ses intentions...

Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle n'avait toujours pas tourné la page. Relisant inlassablement la même ligne, elle regarda Drago et s'aperçut qu'il s'était installé tranquillement sur un fauteuil tout en relisant un dossier quelconque, avec une tasse d'un liquide noir fumant posé à côté de lui.

Elle ferma son livre brutalement avec l'intention de le dérangé, il sursauta et lui lança un regard noir.

-Tu peux pas faire moins de bruit Granger, on ne s'entend plus ici!

-Figure toi Malfoy que ta petite vie de riche crétin comme toi, je m'en contrefiche! On a un gros problème si tu veux savoir, donc tu vas assumer aussi je ne suis pas la seule fautive!

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles là? Un Malfoy n'a pas à assumer les erreurs des autres!

-Tu te souviens très bien de la nuit de Noël, et bien cette nuit la je n'étais pas au beau fixe si tu vois ce que je veux dire, et je n'ai pas pratiqué de sort de contraception, je pense que toi non plus...

-Que... qu'est ce que tu insinue Granger? Tu...tu serais enceinte? De moi? Il pâlit rien qu'à y pensé.

-C'est exactement ce que je dis Malfoy, tu m'as mise enceinte donc si tu ne veux pas le gardé, ce qui n'est pas mon intention non plus...Tu...tu vas m'aider... M'aider à me débarrassé de cet être qui grandit en moi comme la crainte...la crainte de devenir mère à a peine 17ans...

Sa voix s'entrecoupa de sanglots, elle ruminait tout cela et devait se dévoilé devant ce garçon, qui était devenu un homme, et qui la repousserait peut-être...ou pas.

-Nous venons à peine de finir nos études... Et nous n'avons jamais été amis, on se supporte à peine...je ne veux pas de ça pour lui, il a droit à une meilleure vie que celle ci!

Lui était encore sous le choc, malgré ce qu'il avait entendu, il ne répondait plus aux stimulis que son corps lui envoyait.

-Je...je...d'accord, je vais t'aider...on va allé sur le chemin de travers acheté la potion d'avortement.

Tout en disant ces paroles, ils ne comprirent pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose de précieux venait de se briser et de s'envoler à tout jamais. Bien plus tard, en ce rappelant cette scène, ils comprirent que chacun à l'intérieur espérait que l'autre garderait l'enfant. Mais sur ce genre de décision il n'est jamais facile de savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire, dans le cas ou on garde l'enfant il est toujours possible de le voir si on changeait d'avis, mais dans le cas contraire, on ne peut que regretter tout ceci dans l'avenir, avoir des regrets et vivre avec tout en sachant que l'on a ôté la vie à un être fragile et innocent...

Voilà, j'ai finis d'écrire ce one shot, désolé s'il est triste mais je ne fais que retranscrire ce qui arrive dans la vie. J'espère avoir bien écris ceci, parce que je suis parti sur une idée de fin heureuse, puis finalement j'ai changé pour une fin moins heureuse mais qui montre la vraie vie. Sachez également que je n'ai jamais vécu ce genre de chose, et que je n'ai pas spécialement d'avis sur l'avortement, mais je pense que je le garderais, parce qu'être mère est le plus beau des cadeaux pour une femme.


End file.
